


First Time Again

by Shamrock3185



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu, Hollstein - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hollstein Smut, Sex, Smut, Vampire Laura Hollis, Vampire Sex, Vampires, hollstein fluff, vamp laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamrock3185/pseuds/Shamrock3185
Summary: Three weeks after the Dean turns Laura into a vampire and the Scooby gang defeats her, stopping the end of the world, Laura and Carmilla are staying with Mr. Hollis at Laura's childhood home. They're figuring things out, like where they want to travel to first and what university Laura wants to finish her studies at. But Mr. Hollis is unaware that his daughter is now a vampire, and it's getting harder and harder to hide. Carmilla is helping Laura with her "change" and taking care of her, but is not thrilled with the fact that ever since Laura got turned, she avoids having sex anymore. After finally figuring out why, mind shattering sex ensues. Lots of fluff and smut. Prequel to 2 of my other Carmilla fanfics, entitled "Turned" and "Transition" so if you liked this story then go check those ones out!





	First Time Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second time writing smut so hopefully it's decent! If you enjoyed this story give it a kudo! Comments and feedback are always welcome & appreciated. As I said in the summery, this is a prequel to "Turned" and "Transition", so if you liked this then go check them out!

Just barely three weeks after the near apocalypse at Silas University, Laura and Carmilla were staying with Mr. Hollis at Laura’s childhood home. After the events, Mr. Hollis had begged Laura to come home for a while and take it easy, inviting Carmilla along as well. Both agreed almost immediately, and after a quick two night stay in a Styrian hotel while Mr. Hollis arranged flights home, they were finally back. Laura needed to figure out which university she wanted to transfer to to finish her studies, Carmilla was still debating about going back to college at all (but she’d still follow Laura wherever she went), and they both needed time to adjust after the crazy happenings at Silas and the almost end of the world. 

What Mr. Hollis didn’t know was that Laura was struggling with something else as well. Before almost ending everything and bringing hell to earth, the Dean had turned Laura into a vampire. There were positives to the situation, as Carmilla reassured Laura, such as them getting to spend eternity together, never having to be apart or fear one of them dying, Laura would never get sick, and they’d have all of time open to them to do whatever they pleased. These were all extremely good points, but there were cons to this, too. Laura was in her “baby vamp” stages, having just recently been turned. She was trying to get used to having no heartbeat, no necessity to breathe, being ice cold, all of her senses razor sharp and overwhelming, the need to live off of blood (which was becoming extremely difficult to hide from her father), and all of the new abilities she had yet to master, to name a few. The most heartbreaking of all, the thing weighing on Laura’s mind the most, was the fact that someday, in the future, she would have to tell her father she was a vampire, and that upon his death, they’d never see each other or be together ever again. Laura would never be reunited with her mother again. After discussing it at length with Carmilla, they came up with a game plan.

As soon as Laura’s fangs started coming in, which sounded excruciating and had Laura deeply scared, she and Carmilla would leave Mr. Hollis on the pretense of “travelling,” which wasn’t totally a lie, as they both wanted to travel the world, but more accurately so that they could go somewhere secluded and safe until Laura had mastered her abilities and new undead life. They also agreed on another thing: there was no reason to tell Mr. Hollis the truth right away. Yes, someday he would notice his daughter had stopped aging. Or he’d catch her drinking blood, or one of their friends would let something slip. It was bound to happen sooner or later. But for the foreseeable future, both Laura and Carmilla agreed that what Mr. Hollis didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him, so Laura made a decision to spare her father for as long as she possibly could.

Laura being a vampire was becoming increasingly difficult to hide. One normal spring day, Laura was sitting at the kitchen table, mindlessly scrolling through her phone as her father sat beside her, reading the newspaper and eating his lunch. He glanced over at his daughter and eyed her warily.

“You sure you’re not hungry, sweetheart?” He asked.

Laura gave the best false smile she could muster.

“I’m fine, dad. Thanks.”

This was a lie, of course. She was starving. Mr. Hollis was under the impression that Carmilla was still upstairs, asleep in Laura’s childhood bed, having learned early on that she was a night owl. The truth, however, was that Carmilla had snuck out extremely early to go procure some blood for her and Laura from one of her numerous contacts.

“Where are you?!?! I’m SO HUNGRY!” Laura texted Carmilla.

About a minute later, three little dots appeared and Carmilla’s message came through seconds after.

“Almost back, cutie. Sit tight.”

Laura sighed heavily and slumped down in her chair. For a vampire, it was painful to be hungry, and she was getting more and more irritated by the second.

Mr. Hollis saw this, and just as he opened his mouth to reply, was interrupted by his cellphone ringing. Laura flinched and grit her teeth at the noise. It was loud in her ears, making her head hurt.

“Hello?” Mr. Hollis answered. 

There was several minutes’ silence until finally Sherman said,

“I understand, sir. I’ll be right there. Bye.”

“That was my boss.” He said, getting up right away and moving to put his dishes in the sink. “One of the machines at the factory is broken. I have to go in early.” 

Laura nodded to show she understood.

Her father started looking at her with narrowed eyes. 

“Are you sure you’re alright, Laura? You look awfully pale.”

Laura unclenched her jaw and said, “I’m fine, dad” as evenly as she could.

Mr. Hollis frowned and turned away, now folding up his newspaper with his back to his daughter.

“I don’t think you’re eating enough, honey. I know after everything that happened you’re probably really stressed out. You should try to get more sleep. I think…”

Carmilla, who moments ago had snuck back into the house through Laura’s bedroom window, was watching stealthily from the hallway, unseen by Laura and her father. She tensed watching Laura, the way her hands were balled into fists so tight that her knuckles were turning white. She could hear the small girl grinding her teeth, the smell of anger and fear wafting off of her like perfume. It broke Carmilla’s heart to see her girlfriend like this. She remembered when she was first turned, how hard it was to get used to everything. She swore to Laura they would figure it out, that everything was going to be okay. She intended to keep that promise.

Laura had finally had enough. Her father was rambling on and on, she was hungry and angry and tired, not yet used to being nocturnal, and she could hear the blood coursing through Mr. Hollis’ veins, practically smell it and taste it. 

Without thinking, Laura bound forward, her mouth open, going straight for her father. Carmilla, sensing and seeing all this, used her vampire speed to rush forward and wrap her arms around Laura. 

“Stop.” She whispered firmly in Laura’s ear as Mr. Hollis whipped around.

“Hey, look who’s up!” Mr. Hollis said happily, smiling at Carmilla. 

Laura had managed to contort her face into a smile, and although Carmilla had a death grip on her, it looked as if she and Laura were simply in a loving embrace.

“Good morning, Sherman.” Carmilla said lightly. 

Mr. Hollis had reprimanded Carmilla for calling him ‘sir,’ having taken a liking to her, and insisted that Carmilla call him Sherman, which she was only too happy to do.

“You’re up early.” He laughed, passing them and walking into the living room, where he began putting on his boots. “Did you sleep okay?”

“Yes, I slept fine.” Carmilla said, loosening her grip on Laura, as she had stopped fighting Carmilla’s hold. “I fell asleep pretty early last night.” She lied.

Mr. Hollis nodded, then headed for the front door.

“Well, I have to get going early today. There’s a work emergency. But I’ll see you around dinner time. Love you, Laura.”

“I love you too, dad.” Laura said, and Carmilla knew, just from her voice, that Laura was on the verge of tears.

“Bye, Carmilla!” Mr. Hollis said as he shut the door behind him.

They stayed stock still, Laura’s back to Carmilla’s front, Carmilla’s arms wrapped around her, until Mr. Hollis’ truck pulled out of the driveway. Then, suddenly, Laura spun around in Carmilla’s arms and buried her face in her neck, holding her tightly. She let out a sob and began crying in earnest, her shoulders shaking slightly.

Carmilla held Laura tight to her, rubbing her back soothingly with one hand, the other combing her fingers through Laura’s brown locks, peppering her head with kisses and whispering words of comfort.

“Shhh, it’s okay. Laura it’s okay. I’m here, cupcake. You’re fine. Everything’s fine.” 

“No, it’s not!” Laura choked, her voice strained. “I almost just attacked my dad, Carm!”

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, your fangs haven’t come in yet, so the most you’d be able to do is give him a nasty teeth-marked bruise.” 

Carmilla was hoping Laura would laugh, but the girl simply cried harder than ever.

“Laura…” Carmilla said gently, pulling back a bit so that their eyes met.

Carmilla’s chest tightened painfully when their gazes met. Laura eyes were red and bloodshot, tears running down her face. Her muscle memory had kicked in and she was breathing heavily. She looked distraught.

“Carm, we need to leave soon. I have to figure out how to be in control of myself again before I hurt someone.”

Carmilla cupped Laura’s face and gently wiped her tears away with her thumbs.

“As soon as your fangs come in, we’ll leave. I promise.” Carmilla said in her low voice. “I found the perfect place. I’ve been looking online. A secluded cottage in the French countryside. It’s beautiful there.”

Laura nodded, no longer breathing heavily. Or at all. 

“I’m starting to feel like a bad person.” She admitted, leaning her forehead against Carmilla’s.

Carmilla shook her head.

“No, you’re not. You’re scared and overwhelmed. Just like I was when it first happened to me. Just like Lawrence. The point is, Laura, it doesn’t last forever. You adjust, cutie. You figure it out. We’ll figure it out. I mean, you’ve only been a vampire for a few weeks. It takes a bit longer than that to get things under control.”

Laura was much calmer now. She pulled back slightly, taking Carmilla’s hands in hers.

“Everything will be okay.” Carmilla finished.

“Promise me?” Laura asked.

Carmilla nodded and leaned forward, whispering “Cross my undead heart” against Laura’s lips before kissing her. 

It was soft and slow, very reassuring to Laura.

“C’mon.” Carmilla said, giving her a smile and tugging on her hand slightly. “I have several blood bags waiting for us upstairs. O-negative. What do you say we go have some breakfast?” 

//*//

As much as Laura craved blood (and boy, did she ever; it was like being an addict) she hated it. It was true that she had become tolerant to it, what with dating Carmilla. She never minded tasting it on Carmilla’s tongue when they kissed, or pouring it into a mug for her, or watching Carm drink it. She didn’t even mind storing it next to her food. But that didn’t mean Laura enjoyed the taste, or the fact that it was now the sole staple of her diet, save for chocolate. It was thick and tasted like a mouthful of liquid pennies. Better warm, not so much cold. When Laura was hungry, she gulped it down as fast as she could to get it over with. The feeding part was terrible, but the after-effects were glorious. She felt renewed; she felt energized, awake, full, content, and alert. 

And that was exactly what Laura felt right now, sitting on the edge of her childhood bed next to Carmilla. They were alone in Laura’s bedroom on the second floor, her window open, letting in the pleasant spring breeze. Laura watched with lustful eyes as Carmilla finished her second blood bag. The way Carm glowed after feeding, the small content smile on her face, a line of bright red blood dripping down her beautiful lips. Carmilla’s tongue peaked out and she licked the blood away. Just as Laura felt a throbbing between her legs and heat start to pull in her lower stomach, Carmilla looked over at her, catching her girlfriend staring, and smirked as she raised a perfect eyebrow.

“See something you like, cupcake?” She teased in her low voice. 

Carmilla tossed the blood bag to the floor and moved closer to Laura, placing her hands on her girlfriend’s thighs.

“You smell amazing.” Carmilla continued, dipping her head to drag her lips along Laura’s neck, nipping and sucking gently. She slid her right hand up Laura’s thigh, squeezing gently, until she got to her center. Carmilla began rubbing Laura through her pajama pants, making her moan. “Are you wet for me?”

It took all of Laura’s self-control to push Carmilla away.

“Carm, stop.” She said, pulling back and sighing heavily.

“Laura,” Carmilla said, a slight impatience in her voice and a huff to match Laura’s sigh, “I don’t ever want to make you do something you don’t want to, but it’s been weeks, sweetheart. Three weeks. You can’t tell me you don’t miss me. That you don’t miss this.”

Carmilla leaned forward and engaged Laura in a bruising kiss, nipping at her lower lip and squeezing her waist with her hands.

Laura mind was going hazy, and again, with difficulty, reluctantly, she pulled away for a second time.

“Carm…” She said, closing her eyes momentarily and shaking her head, trying to pull herself together. “You have no idea how much I want to. Don’t think I don’t miss it too.”

“Then let’s just-” Carmilla began, but was cut off by Laura.

“No! I can’t! I just… I can’t, Carm. Okay?” 

Carmilla was beyond confused and annoyed. She looked Laura up and down, trying to figure out what was wrong. 

They hadn’t had sex since Laura was turned. The first few days after it happened, Laura was still dealing with shock, so they spent their nights cuddling and talking things through. However, Carmilla was unhappy to find that every time she got Laura alone, or they were in bed together, Laura would turn down Carmilla’s advances. She tried everything. Candles, taking a bath together, offering Laura a back massage, flowers, even sleeping and cuddling naked. And every time, Laura refused. But the look in her eyes told Carmilla this was beyond a simple, “I’m not in the mood,” or “Not tonight, Carm.” Laura was avoiding sex on purpose, and after three weeks of nothing more than occasionally touching herself in the shower, Carmilla had had enough.

“No, not okay!” Carmilla said firmly. “Laura, what the hell is going on with you?”

Laura bit her lip and looked away. 

“Sweetheart, I know something’s wrong.” Carmilla said, placing her hand under Laura’s chin and bringing her face back to look in her eyes. “I can’t help you if you keep it inside. I love you, Laura. Nothing and no one will ever change that. I want you to be happy. I want to help you get through this. And I really, really want to have sex with my incredibly hot girlfriend. So will you please just tell me what the frilly hell is wrong already?” 

Laura couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on her face at Carmilla’s words, nor the laugh that came out. Carmilla smiled back and took Laura’s hand in hers, interlacing their fingers.

“So?...” She prompted.

Laura took a deep breath.

“I’m afraid, Carm.”

Whatever Carmilla was expecting her girlfriend to say, it wasn’t that.

“What are you talking about?” She asked gently, giving Laura’s hand a small squeeze. “Why are you scared?”

Laura looked around the room momentarily and shook her head slightly, as if she was trying to find the right words to explain how she felt.

“Everything is so… overwhelming.” She began. She looked Carmilla in the eyes, pleading with her to understand. “It’s like I can feel everything. It’s too much. When my dad does the dishes downstairs, I can literally hear it all the way in my room as if he’s right next to me. Colors are too bright. Every sound is loud. People talking, the television; I can hear my dad breathing all the way downstairs when we’re in bed at night. I’m always cold. I feel on-edge, like I’m constantly on guard. I can smell what the neighbors are cooking for dinner before they even start. And when you touch me, it’s like…” Laura swallowed hard. “It’s like fireworks, or an explosion. Just you holding my hand makes me feel like my skin’s on fire, but in a good way. It’s so much and I’m afraid that if we…. If you… I’m afraid to have sex.” Laura finished.

She had said all this very fast, her nervous rambling a habit that ran deep. 

Carmilla breathed a sigh of relief when Laura stopped talking. She was torn, because Laura was scared, but she was also grateful that this was all that was wrong. The possibilities that had been running through her mind were much, much worse than this. And Carmilla knew exactly how to fix it.

“Cupcake,” she said sweetly, cupping Laura’s face with her free hand and stroking her cheek with her thumb. “It’s okay. It’s okay, Laura. Look, I know how hard it is to adjust. I went through it too, remember? But I promise you it gets easier. It won’t be like this forever. You will get used to everything. Your senses will mellow out. Soon it’ll be second nature. It just takes some time to adjust, that’s all. It won’t be hard forever.”

Laura seemed calmed by Carmilla’s words, leaning into her touch.

“If you keep fighting it, it’s only gonna get harder. You need to embrace it, Laura. You need to learn to control it and live with it so it doesn’t control you. Everyone who gets turned goes through this. Let me help you, sweetheart. Let me make it easier. Let me make it better.”

Carmilla leaned forward and kissed Laura sweetly, unlacing their hands and placing it on Laura’s waist instead.

“Let me take care of you, sweetheart.” She whispered against Laura’s lips.

Laura shivered. She couldn’t help herself. She missed being intimate with Carmilla. She missed feeling safe and in control. Carm’s words were so comforting to her, and she knew they were true. Finally, Laura’s resolve broke. Not just about sex, but about dealing with the fact that she was a vampire. It was time to stop being scared and girl the hell up.

Laura nodded as she brought her hands up, threading her fingers through Carmilla’s dark locks and looking into her eyes.

Carmilla smiled lovingly at her, grabbing Laura by the waist, picking her up as if she was light as a feather, which caused Laura to squeak in surprise, and positioned her girlfriend so that Laura was straddling her hips.

“Good girl.” Carmilla said, reconnecting their lips and dragging her hands along Laura’s waist, down to her ass to give it a tight squeeze. Laura moaned in her mouth, her breath hot against Carmilla’s face.

“You know,” Carmilla said, pulling back slightly to take in the sight of Laura straddling her lap. “you died and were brought back to life. Well, an undead life. That technically makes you a virgin, sweetheart.” Her smile turned to a filthy, lustful smirk as her dark eyes shined. “You get to lose your virginity all over again.”

Laura, too, was smirking now. She involuntarily grinded her hips against Carmilla, looking for some friction to ease the throbbing between her legs.

“Carmilla…” Laura whimpered.

“Can I, Laura?” Carmilla asked, and her tone was different now. It was deep, and she looked at the girl straddling her with such love and passion that if Laura still had breath, it would’ve been stolen from her lungs. “Can I be your first again? It’s selfish, I know. But I love you with a depth no mortal could ever understand. You’re my everything, cupcake. Let me take your virginity again.”

It was true; Laura had lost her virginity to Carmilla back in their old dorm room at Silas. When Danny carried Carmilla in, and Laura found out she was still alive, and their resolve had finally broken… Magical things happened that night. Laura and Carmilla fell in love, and Laura gave a piece of herself to Carmilla that no one else had ever gotten. Laura saw the stars in a whole different way that night, and for Carmilla it was like seeing them again for the first time.

A few tears leaked out of Laura’s eyes as she leaned down, closing the distance between her and Carmilla, connecting their lips. They kissed slowly, passionately, moving perfectly in sync. Laura nodded her head as Carmilla brushed her tears away, smiling.

“Yes.” Laura whispered, barely audible. “I love you, Carm.”

“I love you too, cupcake.” Carmilla said. 

She used her vampire speed to catch Laura off guard and flip them over, so that Laura was lying on her back in bed, Carmilla on top of her, her eyes almost all black, her pupils blown out with lust.

“Let me show you how much I love you.” 

Carmilla re-positioned herself so that she was straddling one of Laura’s legs, grinding down on it slowly and pressing her thigh into Laura’s center. Laura moaned into her girlfriend’s mouth, wrapping her arms around Carmilla’s neck. Carmilla could feel how wet and turned on Laura already was through her pajama pants, and it was turning her on, too. She licked Laura’s bottom lip, asking for entrance, and was immediately granted access. Their tongues fought for dominance, the kiss turning from loving and passionate to heated and lusty in a matter of seconds. Carmilla felt a slight, yet not unpleasant pressure in her upper jaw, and knew that her fangs had made an appearance. She gently nipped at Laura’s bottom lip, then used her tongue to soothe it.

Carmilla started kissing down Laura’s jawline to her neck, where she left gentle kisses over every spot her lips could reach. Laura’s hands threaded through her dark locks, encouraging her onward. Laura was grinding her hips against Carmilla’s thigh rhythmically and letting out little whimpers. Carmilla smirked against her throat at the thought of how over-sensitive Laura was right now, and how much fun it was going to be to make her girlfriend come until she passed out.

Carmilla gently drug her fangs over the spot where Laura’s pulse would be, if she still had one, and sucked hard. Laura moaned, bucking her hips. Carmilla sucked and nipped at the skin until a purple bruise had formed, and she took a moment to admire her work smugly before licking at the bruised skin with her tongue. She kissed down to Laura’s collarbone, giving it the same treatment, then sat up and helped Laura out of her shirt.

Laura, too, sat up, and Carmilla tossed her shirt on the floor. Her breath hitched when she realized Laura wasn’t wearing a bra. She straddled Laura’s hips for a moment, brushing a loose brown lock out of Laura’s eyes and taking in the sight of her girlfriend.

Laura always looked so beautiful and sexy when she was reduced to a whimpering, moaning mess beneath Carmilla. Her brown hair was slightly tussled, her lips were bruised and hickeys littered her neck. (They’d have to find a way to hide that from Sherman. Carmilla genuinely liked the man, and she didn’t think he’d appreciate it if he came home from work and found his daughter looking like she’d literally been fucked by a vampire.) Laura’s pale skin was glowing, her breasts begging for attention, and her normally hazel-colored eyes were almost all black, filled with lust as were Carmilla’s.

Snapping out of their reverie, Laura leaned forward and pulled Carmilla’s shirt off, leaning forward to snake her arms around Carmilla’s back and unclasp her bra. She kissed Carmilla’s shoulder and collarbones as it slid down her arms, Carmilla raking her fingers through Laura’s hair, gently massaging her scalp. When Carmilla’s shirt and bra joined Laura’s shirt on the floor, Laura ducked down to take a stiff nipple in her mouth, causing Carmilla to throw her head back and moan. Laura massaged Carm’s other breast with her hand, sucking at her nipple and dragging her tongue across it, occasionally giving it a gentle nip or tug which caused Carmilla to hiss with a mixture of pain and pleasure. 

When Laura had paid each breast equal attention, Carmilla placed a hand on her chest and gently pushed her girlfriend back down. Laura wrapped her legs around Carmilla’s waist as Carmilla began giving Laura’s breast the same treatment hers had just gotten. Laura moaned and whimpered, gently squeezing Carmilla’s shoulders. It was only when Carmilla started kissing down Laura’s stomach did she realize just how over-sensitive Laura really was. Her girlfriend moaned and squirmed underneath her as Carmilla marked her abs, ribs, and hip bones, marking her with bite marks and bruises. When Carmilla snaked her fingers under the band of Laura’s pajama pants, she was stopped by two strong hands gripping hers. 

She looked up to see Laura completely disheveled, her brown locks laying messily against the pillow under her head, her eyes almost completely black, her chest rising and falling rapidly with breathes she didn’t even need. 

“Carm…” Laura whimpered.

“It’s okay.” Carmilla said in her low, soothing voice, making eye contact with Laura. She rubbed Laura’s side gently with her right hand. “I’ve got you, Laura.”

She placed gentle kisses to Laura’s stomach and hips as Laura calmed down. When Carmilla thought she had the green light to continue, she said, “hips up,” and Laura immediately obeyed, lifting off of the bed so Carmilla could pull her pajama pants and panties down in one swoop. She tossed these to the floor, then hopped off the bed to remove the remainder of her own hindering clothing. Normally, she and Laura enjoyed more foreplay and the act of undressing each other, but it had been three ungodly weeks since they’d had sex, and Laura was practically dripping wet from the slightest touch. This was not an opportunity Carmilla was about to waste.

She climbed back onto the bed, aware of Laura watching her, eyeing her naked body shamelessly, and settled on her stomach between Laura’s open legs. She began kissing and nipping at Laura’s inner thighs, massaging her waist which she knew drove Laura wild. Laura moaned and tensed. As Carmilla got closer to her destination, she threw Laura’s legs over her shoulders and put an arm around her waist to help hold her down.

“Carmilla…” Laura said, propping herself up on her elbows to get a better view. “Go slow, baby.”

“Don’t worry, cupcake.” She said reassuringly, giving Laura a wink. “Just lay back and relax. Let go for me. I’m gonna make you feel so good.” 

Carmilla was so close to Laura’s center she could feel the heat of her on her face. Laura smelled absolutely amazing, making Carm’s mouth water, and she was already so wet.

Without further ado, Carmilla dipped her head and ran her tongue up the length of Laura’s slit from entrance to clit. Laura’s head fell back as she moaned loudly, her hips bucking involuntarily. 

“You taste amazing, creampuff.” Carmilla moaned, tonguing Laura’s entrance, then bringing her tongue back up to swirl around Laura’s clit. She lapped at it several times before sucking it into her mouth, lashing at it with her tongue. Vampires didn’t need to breathe, and she wanted Laura to reap all the rewards of that.

“Carm, fuck!” Laura moaned, flopping down on the bed. One hand grabbed at her own breast, pinching and rolling her nipple between her fingers, the other hand shooting into Carmilla’s hair, gripping it tightly and holding her head down. “Oh, god… That feels so good.” She whined.

Carmilla continued working at Laura’s clit for several minutes. Laura moaned louder and louder, a mixture of Carmilla’s name and swear words tumbling out of her mouth as her hips bucked and her legs trembled. Once she felt Laura was wet enough, Carmilla slid two fingers inside easily, slowly thrusting knuckles deep.

“OH MY GOD! FUCK!” Laura gasped, tightening her hold on Carmilla’s hair. “Carm… Fuck me!”

Carmilla hummed against Laura’s clit, lashing at it with her tongue a few more times before detaching her lips from the sensitive bundle of nerves. She continued thrusting into Laura with a steady rhythm as she crawled back up so they were face to face.

Carmilla crashed their lips together and Laura moaned at the taste of herself on Carmilla’s tongue. She spluttered and gasped and moaned into Carmilla’s mouth.

“Harder, baby.” She whined. “Faster. Don’t stop.”

Carmilla buried her face in Laura’s neck as she picked up speed, thrusting her fingers faster and harder into Laura, making her body rock and her breasts bounce slightly. Laura’s moans got louder and her swearing more frequent. She drug her nails down Carmilla’s back, causing her to moan against Laura’s neck where she was marking all the spots she missed the first time. Laura’s hands traveled down and squeezed Carmilla’s ass, begging for more. Carmilla obliged, sliding in a third finger and pounding relentlessly into Laura.

Laura screamed, her hips bucking wildly for a few moments. Her hold on Carmilla’s shoulders became a death grip as she fell apart underneath her girlfriend.

“You’re so beautiful, Laura.” Carmilla whispered in her ear, nipping at her earlobe. She knew how responsive her girlfriend was to her voice during sex, and she was going to use everything in her disposal to make Laura come like never before. “You feel amazing around my fingers. So hot and wet and tight.”

Laura let out a noise between a sob and a gasp, tensing up and holding onto Carmilla so tight it was slightly painful. Her hips were writhing; she was running away from her orgasm.

“I can’t.” She choked, gasping for air, the veins in her neck bulging, so inviting. “Carm, I can’t…” 

“Shhh.” Carmilla hushed, slowing her pace to a steady push and pull but never stopping, just enough to keep Laura on edge. She pulled back slightly so she and Laura were face to face and whispered gentle words of encouragement. “I’ve got you, sweetheart. I’m here. You’re okay, Laura. Let go for me. Trust me.” 

Laura closed her eyes and whimpered, but nodded her head. Her body relaxed and her breathing calmed slightly.

“Look at me, Laura.” Carmilla said as she picked up the pace again. Laura moaned loudly but obeyed, keeping her eyes locked on her girlfriend’s. “I wanna see you when you fall apart.”

Laura’s moans were getting louder and louder and Carmilla could tell she was close. She curled and twisted her fingers slightly, rubbing at Laura’s G-spot as she thrust into her. 

“Oh god, please…” Laura sobbed. 

“Come on, Laura.” Carmilla coaxed, never breaking eye contact. “Come for me baby.”

That was all it took to send Laura over the edge. Her eyes rolled back into her head, her back arching up as she clawed at Carmilla’s back. She clenched around Carmilla’s fingers, her hips writhing wildly, moaning and screaming Carmilla’s name loud enough for all the neighbors to hear. Carmilla didn’t care; she was smug. She wanted the whole world to know that Carmilla Karnstein was fucking Laura Hollis’ brains out.

Carmilla pressed gentle kisses to Laura’s face as Laura came down from her high. She had come all over Carmilla’s hand and fingers, ruining the bed sheets. They would definitely have to wash them before Mr. Hollis came home.

Carmilla slowly pumped her fingers in and out of Laura, removing them one at a time so her girlfriend could ride out her orgasm for as long as possible. When she finally pulled out all the way, she straddled Laura’s thigh, licking her girlfriend’s juices off of her fingers as she watched Laura beneath her, completely limp and spent against the bed, her eyes closed and her breathing slowly ceasing. 

Carmilla lay on her side next to her, pulling Laura against her and wrapping her arms around the small girl. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Carmilla rubbing Laura’s back and peppering her head with kisses, when Laura finally looked up. Her eyes were half-lidded and she had an adorable, dopey post-orgasm smile on her face.

“Welcome back, creampuff.” Carmilla teased. 

Laura let out a small giggle, leaning in to kiss Carmilla. She pulled back slightly and rested her head on a pillow, looking into Carmilla’s eyes as she wiped her come off her girlfriend’s face with her thumb.

“Mmm. That was amazing, Carm.” 

“See? Three weeks of fear and no sex all for me to make you come all over my fingers.”

Laura moaned slightly at Carmilla’s words. She certainly had a way with them. 

“Speaking of coming…” Laura said. 

Carmilla smirked and raised her eyebrow, silently prompting Laura to continue.

“I think it’s your turn now.”

Laura climbed on top of Carmilla, immediately getting to work on her girlfriend’s perfect neck. Laura sucked hickeys all over and bit into Carmilla’s skin with her still-human teeth, making Carmilla gasp and moan underneath of her. 

Laura gave Carmilla such a filthy look as she sidled down to her breasts that Carmilla’s eyes actually fluttered closed momentarily. However, they only snapped back open with a loud moan escaping her lips as Laura began sliding her fingers through Carmilla’s wet folds, sucking a stiff nipple into her mouth and rubbing circles over her clit. Carmilla’s legs spread wider, her back arching to give Laura better access.

“Fuck, cupcake… Don’t stop.” Carmilla whined, tossing her head back. “Your fingers feel amazing.” 

Laura hummed her agreement, switching breasts and rubbing faster. Just as Carmilla’s walls were beginning to tighten, Laura pulled back all together.

“Laura- No! What the frilly hell?” Carmilla protested. 

Laura crashed their lips together as a response before climbing off of the bed. Carmilla huffed and flopped back down, watching a naked Laura bend down and begin rummaging under her bed for something.

“Cupcake, what are you doing?” Carmilla asked, one eyebrow raised, as she snaked a hand down her torso and began rubbing herself, trying to ease some of the unbearable throbbing between her legs.

“A-ha!” Laura said suddenly. She stood back up, holding an old shoe box in her hands and a triumphant look on her face.

“I still don’t-” Carmilla began.

Laura opened the box, pulled something out and tossed it to the floor. Carmilla’s eyes widened in shock and her jaw dropped as she looked at Laura, holding a harness and a blue dildo in her hands, a smug and seductive look on her face.

“I bought this a few days ago.” Laura said, amused at the shocked look on her girlfriend’s face. “Remember when you and my dad got wrapped up in an old horror movies marathon and I went out by myself for a while? Well, I was at the mall shopping for clothes, and I passed a sex shop and saw one of these in the window and, wow, are they crazy expensive, but it looks fun. I want to try it.” 

Carmilla pinned Laura with the filthiest look she could muster, smiling and sitting up in bed, ushering Laura over to her with a finger.

“Well well well.” She said. “Daddy’s little girl’s not so innocent, is she?”

“Shut up.” Laura laughed, rolling her eyes.

“Come here, sweetheart.” Carmilla said, holding out her hand.

It was so gentle and loving that Laura almost abandoned her plan and was about to let Carmilla fuck her senseless again when she stopped herself.

“Nuh-uh.” She said, and Carmilla frowned in confusion. 

Laura took a few steps forward, stopping in front of Carmilla, the dildo and harness still in hand. Carmilla still looked confused, but wrapped her arms around Laura anyway and looked up at her as she spoke. 

“You’ve been so good to me these last few weeks.” Laura said seriously, running her free hand through Carmilla’s dark locks. “I can’t imagine that it’s been easy for you. You’ve already gone through all of this hundreds of years ago, and it’s not exactly like this was planned. And I know I’ve been… moody. I’ve just been so scared and worried about everything, and you treated me like a queen. You’re patient and loving, you take care of me, you protect me, you never left my side. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate this, Carm. I love you, so much. I just wanna make you feel as good as you make me feel.” 

A few tears slid down Carmilla’s cheeks. Laura caught them with her thumb, brushing them away. They locked eyes and smiled, as if they were gazing into each other’s souls. Carmilla broke out of the reverie first and kissed Laura’s stomach before saying.

“I love you too, sweetheart. I’ll always be here for you. I’ll never leave you, Laura.” 

Laura bent down, taking Carmilla’s lips against her own. The kiss was slow, full of love and promises. Finally, Laura pulled back slightly and asked, “Can I fuck you with this?” against Carmilla’s lips. Without hesitation, Carmilla nodded her head, crawling backwards on the bed and waiting for Laura, her legs spread lewdly. 

Laura slipped the harness on and began trying to tighten it. This took a few minutes, as she had never used a sex toy before, but finally, after a few stifled laughs from Carmilla, the harness was tight, the blue dildo snug against her pussy.

Carmilla’s breath hitched when she took in the sight in front of her. Laura could smell how wet her girlfriend was, and it was turning her on like crazy.

“Get on your hands and knees.” Laura said.

Carmilla looked taken aback for a moment, but a smirk soon replaced her look of confusion and she obeyed, turning around and waiting on her hands and knees for Laura’s next move. 

Laura bent down and quickly grabbed the small bottle of lubricant she had bought with the dildo. She crawled behind Carmilla on the bed, the mattress creaking slightly as her weight settled. Laura took her time working Carmilla up. She kissed the back of her thighs, the swell of her ass, her lower back. Opening the bottle of lube, she coated her fingers, then slowly slid two into Carmilla’s center. Carmilla moaned, rocking her hips back as Laura fingered her.

“God, you’re so wet.” Laura said, more to herself than Carmilla. 

Carmilla hummed lowly. She whimpered when Laura removed her fingers altogether. Laura squeezed a copious amount of lube on the blue dildo, coating the shaft as evenly as she could before tossing the lube to the floor and lining up the cock with Carmilla’s entrance. She used the tip to rub against Carmilla’s clit, earning her a low moan from her girlfriend.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Laura asked seriously, as she put one hand on Carmilla’s ass, the other holding the blue cock, the tip right at Carmilla’s entrance.

“Yes, sweetheart.” Carmilla said.

“I’ll go slow, I promise.” Laura said. “Tell me if it hurts and I’ll stop, okay?”

Carmilla glanced over her shoulder, locking eyes with Laura and chuckling. 

“I promise.” Carmilla said. She began wriggling impatiently in front of Laura. “Please fuck me already, baby. I need you inside me.”

Carmilla’s words made Laura’s eyes practically roll into the back of her head. But she’s never done this before, and she’s nervous and not entirely confident, and her girlfriend is gorgeous and sweet and the last thing she’d ever want to do is hurt Carmilla.

Laura took a deep breath, then slowly pushed the tip of the cock into Carmilla’s entrance. Carmilla barely reacted, so Laura slowly inserted the toy inside of her until Carmilla tightened up, moaning loudly and dropping her head.

“Oh, fuck.” She gasped.

“You like the way I’m stretching you, baby?” Laura asked seductively, pulling her hips back and thrusting slowly into Carmilla again, getting further this time.

Carmilla continued to moan, gripping the sheets underneath her.

“God, Laura, yes. Don’t stop.”

When Laura’s hips are finally flush with Carmilla’s ass, they both let out a low moan. Laura starts out slow, thrusting gently and steadily in and out of Carmilla, her hands on her waist, massaging her hips and ass. Carmilla is mewling in front of her, her head occasionally dropping in pleasure.

Eventually, Carmilla rocks her ass back and turns her head to meet Laura’s eyes.

“You’re not gonna break me, sweetheart. Go faster.”

Laura obliges immediately, thrusting harder into Carmilla, causing her to moan loudly, her whole body rocking forward with each thrust.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard you see stars.” Laura huffed, focusing her attention on keeping up a steady rhythm. “I want you to scream my name.” 

“God, Laura, that is so fucking hot!”

Laura reaches forward with her right hand and grabs a fistful of Carmilla’s hair, giving it a gentle tug and forcing her girlfriend’s head up.

“Fuck!” Carmilla gasps.

Laura feels a slightly uncomfortable pressure in her upper jaws, but she ignores it. All of her senses are in overdrive again. She can smell how wet Carmilla is, how much she’s getting off to Laura fucking her, hear every moan and whimper and word that Carmilla utters. Her skin feels like it’s on fire as she pumps in and out of Carmilla’s tight pussy. She brings a hand down hard on Carmilla’s ass, making Carmilla start and yelp in pain, followed by a filthy moan.

“You like that baby?” Laura asked, rubbing Carmilla’s ass where a red hand print is starting to show up. “You like me taking you from behind? Like bottoming out for me?”

All Carmilla could do was moan loudly, gripping the sheets under her so hard that her knuckles were turning white.

Laura brought both her hands to Carmilla’s hips, thrusting into her as fast and hard as she could, occasionally giving her ass a hard smack. Carmilla’s moans became shrieks and screams, accompanied by Laura’s name, followed by a mixture of swear words and “baby don’t stop” spilling from her mouth. A sheen of sweat was forming on both of their bodies, and Laura’s abs ached slightly, but she refused to stop until Carmilla dropped.

Laura reached around with her right hand and began rubbing Carmilla’s clit, tracing and pressing patterns into her sensitive bundle of nerves.

“OH MY GOD! Laura, FUCK!” Carmilla practically screamed. “I’m so close, baby. Don’t stop. Don’t fucking stop! Fuck me Laura!”

“Come for me, Carm.” Laura said. 

A few more thrusts was all it took to tip Carmilla over the edge. Her whole body tensed as Laura pounded mercilessly into her. She screamed Laura’s name in pure ecstasy, shaking violently, her hips writhing and bucking of their own accord. 

Gasping for air she didn’t need, Carmilla’s arms gave out as she tried to recover from her orgasm. She fell in a heap onto the bed, face first. Giggling, Laura helped her stretch out her legs, then slowly and gently pulled out of her. Carmilla grimaced slightly at the loss. Laura quickly took the harness off, kicking it to the floor and flopping down next to Carmilla.

Perched up on one elbow, Laura used her free hand to rub soothing circles on Carmilla’s back, whispering sweet nothing to her.

“I love you, Carmilla. I’ll be yours forever. I can’t wait to see the world with you, babe. I love you so much.” 

Eventually, Carmilla rolled over and nuzzled into Laura’s side, utterly spent.

“As soon as I can feel my lower half again, it’s your turn, cupcake.” Carmilla promised.

“Looking forward to it.” Laura said, kissing the top of her head.

“So, are you still scared?” 

Laura contemplated a moment before answering.

“About some things, yes.” She said honestly. “I am. But I have you, so I know it’ll be okay. As long as I have you, I’m happy.”

Carmilla looked up and pressed her lips against Laura’s, willing her girlfriend to understand how much she meant to her.

“I love you, Laura.”

“I love you, too, Carm.”


End file.
